


When every little thing you do, I do adore

by amadahy_is_gay



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadahy_is_gay/pseuds/amadahy_is_gay
Summary: Rinko couldn't handle the crowd.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Shirokane Rinko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	When every little thing you do, I do adore

Rinko’s holding onto a table backstage, struggling to take deep breaths to calm herself down. The live went well, and everyone else had gone out to greet people. She had tried to but…

So many people. And so many questions. She honestly just couldn’t handle it. Not this particular day. She had been doing better, it’s just overwhelming and suffocating. So she had excused herself, told Ako she’d be backstage and left.

And so here she is, in a slight panic, and very much alone. She barely registered the sound of the door being opened, passing it off as one of the other bands coming in to get their instruments and leave. She jumped slightly when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, turning her head to see Kaoru there. She relaxes slightly, letting go of the table. 

“Yukina said you didn’t feel too great. I supposed you could use some company, as to not dwell on things too much.” Rinko leaned into the hug, looking back to the wall. She managed a small smile as Kaoru placed her chin on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly to look at her girlfriend. 

“It was… just a little too… much for me to handle today…” She paused slightly, a frown coming back. “This entire… week has been… a bad week for stress… I’m not sure what happened…” Kaoru shook her head, hugging Rinko a little tighter. 

“That happens some weeks, I’m aware of that. Try not to put too much blame on yourself for that my dear. And don’t be afraid to let me know.” Rinko nodded slightly, and Kaoru just smiled at her, starting to sway slightly. “Now, would you like to talk about it, or would a distraction soothe your worries more?”

“A distraction… please. I’m not sure… I could word how I feel…” Kaoru simply nodded, loosening her arms around Rinko’s waist to take one of her hands. She lifts the hand up to spin Rinko around to face her, causing the shorter girl to giggle slightly. “What kind of… distraction are you… planning..?” Kaoru simply smirked and winked, just before lifting Rinko up bridal style and kissing her cheek. 

“You’re truly a gift you know? An absolute gem bestowed upon the people blessed enough to be acquainted with you.” Kaoru carried Rinko around the room, almost dancing as Rinko started blushing and giggling. “The stars pale in comparison to you. And I don’t just mean your beauty, although you yield bounteous amounts of that. Your creativity, your passion, your bravery. I’m so proud of you Princess. You’re so hardworking and passionate. You, my darling,” She kisses Rinko’s forehead, settling to sit down on a lounge while still holding Rinko in her arms. “Are arguably one of the best people in this existence. And I love you with my heart and soul. I adore you, and every time I remember I can call you mine, I’m overwhelmed with joy.” She stops talking for a bit, looking at Rinko with a smile. “You make my heart happy~.”

Rinko doesn’t even try to come up with a response. She hugs Kaoru tightly, burying her face in the taller girl’s neck. Kaoru laughed, bringing a hand up to pet Rinko’s hair. 

“And you know what? Many people say, they’d die for the ones they love. But I think I'd rather live for you. And continue to stay by your side as you grow.” Rinko lifted her head up to see Kaoru’s smile. 

“I love you… so much Kaoru-san...” Kaoru was about to respond before the door opened, startling them both. 

“Hey, Kaoru-san, Kokoro was wonder-” Michelle paused slightly in the doorway. “Ooooh. Right. I’ll uh. Let her know you’re with Rinko-senpai.” She left, closing the door behind her. Rinko and Kaoru looked at each other before falling into fits of laughter.

It was warm, and soft. Kaoru’s distraction worked, leaving Rinko almost carefree, if only for a little.


End file.
